


Voltron Legendary Defender: Episode 1 (A summary)

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A riveting tale... (abridged for easy reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron Legendary Defender: Episode 1 (A summary)

Man space hand Galra lion space.

**Author's Note:**

> Man door hand hook car door ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
